1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminescent indication compass, and more particularly to a luminescent indication compass that may be mounted on the car, so that the driver may understand the present orientation of the car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional compass may be used to indicate the present orientation, so that the user may know the present orientation and location by the compass. However, the conventional compass cannot be mounted on the car, so that the driver cannot look at the compass easily when driving the car, thereby causing inconvenience to the driver.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional compass.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luminescent indication compass that may be mounted on the car, so that the driver may understand the present orientation of the car.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a luminescent indication compass that may indicate the present orientation in a luminescent manner, thereby facilitating the user using the compass.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a luminescent indication compass, comprising an electric power supply, a luminescent driver, a luminescent panel, a control panel, a voltage dropping circuit, and an electronic compass module, wherein:
the luminescent driver is connected to the electric power supply for transmitting processed signals of orientation to the luminescent panel;
the luminescent panel is connected to the luminescent driver, for indicating the processed signals of orientation;
the control panel is connected to the electric power supply to control operation of the voltage dropping circuit;
the voltage dropping circuit is connected to the control panel for dropping a voltage supplied from the electric power supply through the control panel; and
the electronic compass module is connected to the luminescent driver and the voltage dropping circuit, and is driven by a dropped voltage supplied from the voltage dropping circuit to process signals of orientation, and the processed signals of orientation are transmitted through the luminescent driver to the luminescent panel.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.